gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-93 ν Gundam
The RX-93 ν Gundam (aka Nu Gundam, Nu) is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. It is piloted by Amuro Ray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ν Gundam is the most advanced mobile suit in its time, together with Char Aznable's MSN-04 Sazabi, designed and used by Amuro Ray himself during the Second Neo-Zeon War. Although it's development was only partially completed at the time of its deployment, the ν Gundam proved itself to be a formidable mobile suit. Incorporating the psycoframe technology secretly provided to Anaheim Electronics by Char Aznable of Neo Zeon, the ν Gundam was able to utilize psycommu weapons and channel the emotions and mental energies of a suitable Newtype pilot. When combined with legendary ace pilot Amuro Ray's immense skill and experience, this powerful, state-of-the-art mobile suit was able to almost single-handedly hold the whole Neo-Zeon force by just itself, and its psycoframe was put to the test to determine the history of humanity living on earth. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :A high-powered beam rifle that can be recharged via energy caps and with a greater fire rate than most beam rifles. ;*Beam Saber :The ν Gundam has a standard-issue beam saber stored on its left forearm, which can be drawn quickly to attack enemies in close range. ;*Fin Funnels :A form of remote weapon unique to the ν Gundam. Despite their name, the fin funnels equipped on ν Gundam are in function "bits", since they have built-in generators rather than the E-caps used by funnels. While this made them much more expensive to construct, and allowed less modules to be equipping than the standard, this had the enormous benefit of giving the fin funnels a tremendously long operational time. Circling the battlefield on their own, the fin funnels could be utilized in far more creative and strategic ways than standard funnels. :The actual beam fired by the fin funnels was also more powerful, given that they are emitted by a generator instead of an E-cap. The fin funnels also had the ability to generate a unique beam shield, known as a "fin funnel barrier", to provide a defense against both beam weaponry and solid projectiles. Although these unique funnels proved incredibly effective and flexible in purpose, they were also much larger than the standard funnel, making them easier targets to shoot down if used too brashly. With the help of the Psycoframe technology, Amuro Ray can utilize its fin funnels more effectively by thoughts alone. ;*v-Hyper Bazooka :Standard bazooka but is able to be fired from its position on the backpack. it's destructive power is enough to Destroy mobile suits in one firing, and even ships. :*'Shield' :Issued on the v-Gundam is a custom shield embarked with Amuro's emblem, built-in beam cannon and missile projector. Amuro Ray uses it in many strategic ways, such as fooling enemies that he is shot down by leaving the shield and the v-Hyper Bazooka, and attacking enemies once they lower their guards. ;*Large Beam Saber :Stored on the backpack, this beam saber presumably has a higher power rating than the saber stored on the left wrist and is used more often than the standard saber. The saber's pommel is capable of emitting a beam dagger in its end, but it is never seen used. ;*Vulcan Guns :Two head mounted vulcan guns that have been seen to shred armor. System Features ;*Birdlime launchers :Fires an adhesive substance from the hands that can be used to repair small cracks in colony wall or to restrain soldiers on foot. ;*Dummy Launchers :Stored in the hands the launchers can deploy mobile suit sized dummy balloons as a distraction. ;*Psycoframe cockpit :The cockpit is composed of microscopic psycommu receptors that allows the pilot to control the suit as if it is his/her own body. Amuro Ray used this great feature which created the phenomenon that pushed the Asteriod base Axis falling down to earth. History After Char leaked psycoframe data to Anaheim Electronics, the development of the Nu Gundam began. Designed to be a powerful unit utilizing funnels, the Nu Gundam was one of the top class mobile suits of the time along with Char's Sazabi. However, the Nu wasn't fully completed by the time it was needed in battle, so the complete version was renamed the Hi-Nu. After sortieing in his Re-Gz, Amuro later went to collect the Nu along with Chan Agi, who would later participate in the War. During the last fight between Amuro and Char, the Nu was heavily damaged together with the Sazabi. To prevent the asteroid base Axis from falling on Earth, Amuro and Char only barely managed to stop the descent with their Newtype powers. Both of them, along with their suits, were presumed missing in action, and were never found again. Variants *FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type *RX-93 ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type *RX-93-2 (RX-93-ν-2) Hi-ν Gundam *RX-94 Mass Production Type ν Gundam Picture Gallery File:Rx-93-finfunnels.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam w/ Fin Funnels (Orignal tv version) File:Rx-93evolve.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (Gundam Evolve version) File:RX-93-hguc.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (HGUC version) File:Nu-gff-katoki.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (Fix Figuration version) File:Nu-gundam-art.jpg|ν Gundam (Kunio Okawara art-book Version) File:Nugundam-dynasty2.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam as it appears in Dynasty Warriors Gundam: 2 File:Rx-93-newtype39_800.jpg|Newtype Gundam Fix CG Wallpaper Collection - KATOKI HAJIME WORKS File:Nu-gundam-hg.jpg|ν Gundam HGUC kit artwork File:Nu-evolve.jpg|ν Gundam in Evolve Materials File:314756321_e3db7aaf21.jpg|ν Gundam HG kit boxart File:Nu-gundam-morishita_14.jpg|ν Gundam art by Naochika Morishita File:Nu-chiaki-2968195688_a7b56067e1_o.jpg|ν Gundam art by Naochika Morishita File:Nu-war-card.jpg|ν Gundam in Gundam War card game File:Nu-sazabi.jpg File:CCA-uc-mow-378811.jpg File:2695747304_587d9c159f_o.jpg File:Nu-gundam-mks.gif|ν Gundam line-art by Mark Simmons. File:Nu-girl.jpg|ν Gundam MS Girl File:Nugundam-girl-01.jpg|ν Gundam MS Girl by Mika Akitaka. Beyond the Time - RX-93 - Nu Gundam.jpg|RX-93 - v Gundam - Mag. Poster Nu Gundam Photo.jpg Nu Gundam Photo3.jpg Nu Gundam Photo1.jpg Nu Gundam Photo4.jpg Nu Gundam Photo5.jpg Nu Gundam Photo6.jpg Notes *The The Nu Gundam's name is derived from the Greek letter Nu (ν), which is the 13th letter of the Greek Alphabet and resembles the English letter "v". *The Greek letter Nu sounds like the English word 'new'. This has lead to some confusion regarding whether Amuro says "This Nu Gundam isn't just for show!" or "This new Gundam isn't just for show!". However, the original Japanese line, written in romaji as "Nu Gundam wa date ja nai!" reinforces that the first, rather than the second, is the line being said in English dubs. *The design of the Nu Gundam was by Yutaka Izubuchi. The ν Gundam is one of the most prolific and well known Gundam design in the metaverse's history. In fact, even now after more than a decade after the film's debut, the ν Gundam is often seen as a representative mecha for Gundam in general, being Amuro's ultimate MS. References File:RX-93.jpg|ν Gundam HGUC kit manual File:Nu-components.jpg|ν Gundam parts & features File:Nu-weapon.jpg|ν Gundam main weapons External links *ν Gundam profile on MAHQ.net *ν Gundam on Wikipedia.org *ν Gundam on GundamOfficial.com